Laura's Masculangels
by The Lord and Master
Summary: Charlie's sister, Laura, starts an agency and hires three teenage boys with unique skills and personalites to go on the more...You might say..Childish missions.


**A/N: This is just a really silly fanfiction that came into my mind after watching "Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle" again and again and again and again. I'm sorry. I can't resist. Three sexy, ass-kicking women? And the sexiest one has a whip? Heck yeah I'll like that kind of movie. I'm a guy. So sue me.**

* * *

A violent ruckus was going on in the night, as the ricocheting of bullets were heard echoing through the halls of Sony headquarters. 

"Jason," Braxton huffed, heaving a brown box under his left arm. "I think we better head for the roof."

"I agree," the masculangel known as Jason concurred. He also heaved a brown box under his arm

At that moment, the two masculangels kicked there way into a nearby fire escape and hurriedly headed up to the top floor, still ducking bullets shot from a troupe of security guards.

Finally, after five flights of stairs, the two faced a door that said, "To roof". The two rushed through the door quickly, still carrying the boxes.

They both ran to the edge of the building, their eyes snapping around nervously for an escape. Jason pointed urgently to a scaffold residing on the other side of the building.

"Ya know," Jason said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It got pretty quiet and those guards should've been right behind us...,"

"I know," Braxton replied nervously, hopping onto the scaffold. Jason followed after him. Braxton

"Sean!" Braxton called down from the scaffold. "Hurry up!" He smashed his fist on the button to begin their descent.

"He's always the last one to escape from any mission we go on," Braxton complained to Jason.

With a sigh and a disgusted eye roll, Jason replied. "I bet he found some game in there that he likes."

"Well, he needs to hurry the hell up. We need to get these LCD screens back to Nintendo," he said hotly as he nodded towards the two brown boxes with a big "Nintendo" logo stamped on the top of them.

"I'm coming!!!" a voice cried out from above. A figure could be seen flying from the top of the roof, grabbing on to a flagpole, swinging around it three times, letting go and solidly landing on the scaffold, shaking it terribly. "I had to grab these," Sean said through out-of-breath huffs. He slowly went into his interior jacket pocket and held up a copy "SOCOM" for his PS2.

"You put us in danger for THAT?!" The scaffold rattled he yelled so loud.

Sean quickly whipped out a copy of "Final Fantasy X". Braxton had been after that game since he got his PlayStation 2 a week ago. Braxton's nasty grimace had turned into a surprised smile as he took the game from his friend. "Well, in that case....," Braxton started, placing the game inside his jacket. A few gunshots were heard from above before he could complete his sentence "Never mind. Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Let's," Jason, added.

The scaffold continued to slowly move down the side of the Sony building. There was quiet "whirr"ing noise as it went down. The scaffold shook as it suddenly stopped.

"Uh-oh," Sean said, looking back at his partners. Jason slammed his fist against the controls, giving no help to the situation.

"How, exactly, are we gonna get down from here? It's a 25 story drop and this damn thing's broken," Sean said as he helped Jason punch at the controls.

Braxton's face reverted back to a grimace. "Well," he started through gritted teeth. His eyes nervously shifted back and forth until his eyes landed on an eighteen-wheeler carrying a slew of convertible cars. Braxton then turned back to his teammates.

"When I say "jump", jump," He said simply.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Trust me and just do it," he told them again.

At that, Braxton swiftly pulled at a switchblade and cut the ropes to the scaffold, sending the masculangels falling at an extremely fast rate.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sean and Jason both yelled, their hair flying in their faces.

"Just jump!"

All three masculangels, Jason and Sean holding on to the boxes, jumped immediately from the scaffold.

After free falling for quite some time, the three boys landed into a nice Mustang convertible, Braxton behind the steering wheel. They looked around for a little while before one broke the silence.

"We're going to have to get down the bottom to get off. This is too high to drive off of," Sean observed. "You're right," Jason agreed. "Let's go."

The three climbed out of the Mustang and made their way down the trailer, which was going past the 60 mph speed limit. They finally reached the last car, which was yet another Mustang, at the bottom of the trailer. "OK...How're we going to get in?" Braxton asked.

Jason swiftly busted the car window with one of his fists while the other held the box. "Hop in," he told his two colleagues with a smile. Braxton hopped in behind the steering wheel. Sean grabbed shotgun while Jason jumped in the back seat.

Sean pulled some panels out from underneath the steering wheel. After fiddling with some wires for a while, the sound of an engine came on. "Let's go," Jason chimed in from the back. At that, Braxton hit the gas and sped off the back of the truck, flying down the empty interstate.

The boys laughed loudly as they cruised down the road. "Mission accomplished, boys!" Sean said with much satisfaction. "Now we just need to get back to the agency and talk to Laura," Braxton informed the other two. "But let's stop by Starbucks first." The three boys nodded in agreement as they went up the exit ramp that led back into town.

* * *

**A/N: I know that sucked. I don't much care. It was just an idea that came into my mind a while back and I finally got around to writing it. Gimme reviews, people. Thank you.**

**-The Lord and Master**


End file.
